


Destinados de Sangue

by Queen_Eliz



Series: NeoFest — Hallowcity [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bottom Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun Are Best Friends, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Human Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Human Kim Jongin | Kai, Human Kun, Human Yuta, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, NeoFest Hallowcity, Romance, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampire Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Vampire Lee Taeyong, Vampire Suh Youngho | Johnny, Vampire Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Ninguém sabe explicar ao certo quando as criaturas da noite surgiram. Ou qualquer outro ser místico. Houve uma época em que os homens eram totalmente alheios a essas criaturas.O comportamento hediondo dos vampiros levou-os à exposição da sua espécie. Como consequência, seus destinos passaram a fazer parte, e até mesmo ser controlados, pelos humanos. Uma maldição que ligava um vampiro a um humano.Depois de tantos anos na Terra, Johnny não imaginou que um dia encontraria com o seu destinado, Kun, e que seria com o mesmo salvando a sua vida.”| NeoFest — Hallowcity | Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: NeoFest — Hallowcity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Destinados de Sangue

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaa, olha quem está fazendo suas aparições nos Fests?? Kkkkkkkkkk
> 
> Fico muito, muiito feliz por estar participando do [Neo Fest - Hallowcity](https://twitter.com/NeoHallowcity)! Yaay!! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic para o fest e aqui trago um casal que tem me conquistado desde o começo do ano! JohnKun não é tão comum, mas cara como eu amo esses dois!
> 
> Espero de verdade que gostem da dinâmica deles na história, ela está dividida em três capítulos! Aqui é um pequeno aperitivo sobre o que ainda está por vir no segundo e nas demais histórias para o Fest.
> 
> ↬ Design da capa por @/Alexhusband127, pedido feito pelo projeto @/Neotype no Social Spirit

☽ ⠂⠂⠂☯ ⠂⠂⠂ ☾

Quando mais um soco foi desferido contra o rosto de Johnny, ele pensou no quanto estava arrependido por ter interferido na “diversão” daqueles vampiros vadios. Ele podia até ouvir a voz de Taeyong, bem no fundo de sua mente, já o repreendendo por entrar em uma briga sem estar devidamente alimentando.

Mas bem, o que ele poderia fazer? Vampiros vadios são vampiros desgarrados, aqueles que foram transformados mas não pertencem a um clã; sem orientação ou contato com o seu criador, tornam-se feras, sem qualquer controle sobre sua sede de sangue e de como se alimentar, acabam por matar ou transformar os humanos em mais vampiros desgarrados. Normalmente eles acabam morrendo, vampiros há muitos séculos não são mais um segredo para a humanidade, e apesar de coabitarem pacificamente, às leis para esses casos permitem que os caçadores entrem em ação e resolvam o problema.

Infelizmente os caçadores podem ser lentos, e para a mulher que estava sendo atacada por aqueles dois vampiros vadios, tempo era tudo que ela não tinha. E, no fundo, Johnny tem um pouco daquela síndrome do herói dentro de si — algo que ele nunca admitiria, principalmente na frente de seu líder —, e o fato de que estava em desvantagem contra dois vampiros recém alimentados, quando ele próprio não tinha sangue há semanas, não o impediu de avançar na dupla e arrancá-los de cima da jovem.

No entanto, Johnny é um vampiro antigo e forte, suas habilidades em luta eram superiores e mesmo em desvantagem sobre a falta de sangue, conseguiu levar a garota semi consciente até a porta da cafeteria, ao lado daquele beco — os outros humanos a encontrariam e ela estaria segura, um pouco abalada, mas segura —, quando os vultos dos vadios avançaram contra si ao mesmo tempo. Não é fácil se livrar de vampiros furiosos, o desejo pelo sangue deixando-os descontrolados e eles desferiram golpes com todo o poder que tinham contra o corpo de Johnny.

De muitos golpes ele desviou, mas foi atingindo por muitos outros. Ele não planejava matar aqueles dois, o plano era aplacá-los e deixar que os caçadores resolvessem o problema, mas quando um dos vampiros quebrou uma cadeira abandonada naquele beco e o apunhalou no estômago, Johnny não podia simplesmente deixar pra lá.

Com a raiva despertada dentro de si, Johnny juntou o que restava de suas forças e acertou um chute no abdômen do seu atacante. Sua força sobrenatural fez com que o corpo do vampiro se chocasse contra a parede, caindo debilmente no chão; Johnny então, aproveitando da distração do segundo, puxou-o pelo pescoço até o corpo do outro no chão, ouvindo a maneira patética que ele se engasgava e por ter suas vias aéreas esmagadas pelas mãos fortes do moreno. Tomado pela ira do ataque, com um único golpe cravou — com o que antes era uma das pernas do móvel da cadeira —, de maneira certeira a madeira no peito dos dois vampiros.

Quando seus corpos ficaram moles e a pele cinza, Johnny permitiu que um suspiro cansado saísse de seus lábios. A estaca improvisada por aqueles dois dificilmente o mataria, mas as várias pontas soltas da madeira tinham ficado presas em seu estômago e os golpes que havia recebido estavam longe de serem fracos.

Suas mãos, um tanto trêmulas, começaram a retirar as farpas do local, para que pudesse se recuperar mais rápido, quando foi surpreendido pelo som de passos apressados vindo em sua direção. Por instinto, assim que a figura se abaixou na sua frente, Johnny ergueu sua mão ensanguentada e agarrou o colarinho, usando força suficiente para desequilibrar aquele que ele segurava e fazer com que o tecido esmagasse sua garganta.

O ofego surpreso e assustado que saiu dos lábios do desconhecido era mais do que espero por Johnny. O cheiro denunciava que se tratava de um humano, e quando os seus olhos ainda vermelhos pousaram na face do homem que tinha preso em suas mãos, ele sentiu seu aperto vacilar um pouco.

O homem à sua frente era lindo. Sua pele branca contrastava com seus olhos e cabelos escuros, que mesmo assustados tinham um olhar determinado; suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas pelo susto, mas eram bonitas e trazia um traço harmônico ao rosto dele, assim como os lábios bonitos e convidativos; suas bochechas eram fofas, veja bem, Johnny sempre foi um cara com um fraco por coisas fofas, e as bochechas daquele homem o fazia querer apertá-las. Johnny despertou de seus pensamentos sobre a beleza do outro homem, quando às mãos quentes dele seguraram a sua que estava prendendo-o pela gola de sua blusa.

— Vo-você pode me soltar, eu não quero machucá-lo — Johnny quase riu, era fofo, e ironico, como um _humano_ estava tentando assegurar que era inofensivo para um _vampiro._

O que impediu de rir na cara dele fora o choque ao ouvir aquela voz aveludada. Ainda que ele estivesse gaguejando, com pleno medo do vampiro que o encarava com um olhar desconfiado, era possível notar o quão suave sua voz era, como se carregasse dentro de si o efeito calmante para qualquer situação e para qualquer pessoa.

Funcionou com Johnny. A voz e o calor das mãos do rapaz fez com que baixasse um pouco a sua guarda, e quando recebeu um leve aperto dos dedos menores que os seus, soltou a gola do rapaz, mas ainda encarou-o com uma ameaça clara em suas feições.

— Eu vi você ajudando aquela garota — o homem voltou a falar, se desvencilhando das mãos de Johnny — Ela foi levada para um hospital. Queria ajudar antes, mas… bem quem sou eu pra me meter na briga de três vampiros? — ele soltou uma risada meio falsa, Johnny acompanhou e entendeu o racíocinio dele, só sendo muito burro para se intrometer.

— Fico feliz que tenha sido você a ganhar essa briga — o humano terminou, seus olhos agora focados no abdômen do vampiro, como se estivesse avaliando o quão ruim ele estava.

— Você não me conhece. Não deveria torcer pra mim ou vir até aqui — a voz de Johnny estava rouca, ele encarava o estranho com mais interesse agora.

— Não preciso — a certeza na voz do castanho fez Johnny tombar com a cabeça para o lado, o desconhecido, com toda certeza, _era_ interessante — Eu vi quando aqueles dois encurralaram a garota, eu só não tinha como interferir. Pra ser sincero, você aparecer foi um milagre.

— Eu não diria que foi um milagre pra mim — o vampiro agora riu, apontando para si mesmo e seu estado depois da luta.

— Você está muito machucado? — a preocupação na voz do humano fez o coração morto de Johnny vibrar um pouco. Ele era fofo demais para a sua sanidade.

— Nada que algumas bolsas ou um doador não resolva.

— Estamos muito longe de um centro… — ele notou os olhos gentis e sobrancelha se franzindo enquanto pensava. Para sua própria surpresa, Johnny se pegou querendo pressionar o polegar ali e massagear a região até que o olhar preocupado saísse do rosto de…

— Qual é mesmo seu nome? — a pergunta escapou por sua língua antes mesmo que pensasse muito sobre isso. O humano olhou para ele também surpreso, as orbes escuras levemente arregaladas.

— Kun. Qian Kun. Qual o seu nome?

— Youngho, mas todos me chama de Johnny.

— Ok, Johnny — Kun voltou a falar, movendo suas mãos suavemente, como se elas ajudassem a acompanhar seu raciocínio — Estamos muito longe de um centro de doação. Você parece estar se curando bem, mas claramente não tem se alimentado.

— Você parece saber bem até demais sobre vampiros — um alerta piscou na mente de Johnny, a desconfiança surgindo ao notar que, de fato, Kun parecia estar muito bem informado sobre ferimentos e cura vampíricas.

— Meu melhor amigo é um, você acaba se acostumando — o rapaz deu de ombros, como se não fosse nada — Aqui, eu estou acostumado a doar sangue para ele vez ou outra, você pode se alimentar de mim.

Isso surpreendeu Johnny. Um humano desconhecido que correu para si, no meio da noite em um beco mal iluminado, tinha avaliado seus ferimentos e agora estava oferecendo seu sangue? Isso era muito estranho.

— Você é louco, ou isso é uma armadilha? — seus olhos se estreitaram, seus dedos se fecharam fortemente no pulso de Kun, sem dúvidas deixaria uma marca quando ele soltasse.

— Não, não, não! Eu juro que não é uma armadilha eu só quero ajudar! — o mais novo falava rápido — Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas você pode sentir meu cheiro, eu não sou nada mais que um humano, não posso te fazer mal algum!

Se tinha uma coisa que Johnny se orgulhava, era a maneira que ele conseguia achar mentirosos. Ele era muito bom em pegá-los, e isso desde quando ainda era humano, a há séculos e séculos atrás. Seu olhar penetrante fez com que Kun se encolhesse, mas ele não desviou o olhar do vampiro.

— Você tem maneiras muito estranhas de ajudar as pessoas — Johnny disse quando decidiu que o humano lhe contava a verdade.

— Eu sei — Kun suspirou aliviado quando o moreno soltou seu pulso, que já doía pela força imposta nele — Ten me disse a mesma coisa. Foi mais ou menos assim que meu melhor amigo vampiro se tornou meu melhor amigo — havia um tom suave na voz do mais novo conforme citava seu amigo, suas memórias lhe deixando um pouco nostálgico.

O vampiro, decidindo por fim confiar no humano fofo que correu até ele, não mais protestou ou tentou algum movimento, enquanto observava Kun ficar em uma posição mais confortável. Sentado em seus calcanhares, o humano se aproximou mais de Johnny, apoiando a mão em seus joelhos.

O ato trouxe o cheiro inebriante do sangue de Kun direto para as narinas de Johnny. E por mais que o vampiro não pensasse nos humanos assim, ele não pode evitar sua mente de girar em torno do fato que o cheiro dele era _delicioso_. Antes mesmo de provar ele podia sentir seu apetite dobrando de tamanho. Seus olhos voltaram a brilhar em um vermelho perigoso, ele podia sentir suas presas longas se esticando mais ainda, um sinal claro da fome que sentia.

E, se ele tivesse prestado um pouco mais de atenção, Johnny teria notado os pequenos arrepios que subiram em sua pele quando Kun esticou o pescoço em sua direção. Se não fosse seu estado cansado, pela luta e pela fome, ele teria notado que ele conseguia ouvir mais claramente os batimentos de Kun do que de qualquer outro humano de quem bebeu.

Teria visto, também, que nenhum outro humano, mesmo nos tempos mais modernos onde se tinham tantos doadores, foi tão submisso a seu toque quando ele esticou uma mão para segurar a lateral do pescoço de Kun e fazer com que sua cabeça caísse para o lado.

Talvez ele tivesse percebido, que poucas pessoas despertaram seu desejo tão forte quanto aquele desconhecido. Johnny já teve sua cota de parceiros, e nenhum deles tinham o cheiro tão forte quanto o dele, ou o atraia daquela forma. Se não fosse a mente nebulosa pelo desejo de experimentar aquele homem, teria reparado que Kun foi a primeira pessoa com que ele — antes de saciar a sua sede —, se dignou a deixar a ponta de seu nariz passear pela jugular, ansiando para que o cheiro ficasse impregnado em sua mente e aquilo fosse a única coisa que ele fosse capaz de sentir por dias.

Ele devia ter reparado que, mesmo com a sede se sangue, um desconhecido não deveria ter mexido tanto assim com suas vontades e desejos. Que abalou tanto suas ações que ele o levou a depositar um beijo, casto e carinhoso, no ponto que estava prestes a ferir com suas presas.

O torpor que Johnny sentia apenas por estar perto de Kun, por sentir seu cheiro e seu toque, se intensificou quando suas presas perfuraram a pele imaculada e macia de seu pescoço. A mão que ele tinha apoiada em Kun foi rapidamente segurada pelo humano, a ação seguida por um gemido que se confundia entre a dor e o prazer.

Johnny assegurou que não fizesse uma lambança ali, pelo menos isso a sua mente ainda o permitia pensar, deixou que suas presas abrissem caminho para a jugular e as retraiu o tanto quanto podia, abrindo a boca para sugar a cachoeira vermelha que brotou da região. 

Um gemido satisfeito escapou de ambos. Kun entorpecido pelas toxinas do veneno de Johnny, e este com a os pensamentos bagunçados e desconexos, toda a fibra de seu ser se regozijando com o gosto do sangue. Se o cheiro dele era bom, o gosto era o próprio paraíso para o vampiro.

O mais alto podia sentir os efeitos mais práticos de ter sangue fresco em seu sistema; suas feridas se fechando e os lugares em que foi atingindo não mais doendo. Seus sentidos ficavam cada vez mais aguçados, mas ainda se confundiam ao serem oprimidos pelo paladar incrível que sua língua estava se deleitando.

A cada movimento de seus lábios, o sangue morno e doce repousava em sua língua, suprimindo sua capacidade de pensar. Os goles eram longos e lentos, como se estivesse experimentando da melhor iguaria e seria a sua última vez bebendo dessa fonte, seu corpo o forçando a experimentar vagamente.

— Johnny… — o suspiro baixo ao pé de sua orelha foi o que despertou.

Como se algo tivesse finalmente encaixado em sua mente, a voz de Kun chamando-o tão baixo, jogando seu corpo para seu colo trouxe luz de volta aos pensamentos nublados e desejosos de Johnny, ainda que a respiração quente do mais baixo atingisse seu pescoço e o fizesse arrepiar.

Interrompendo seus goles, ele notou a queimação distinta que começou a surgir em torno de seu pulso direito, exatamente onde os dedos de Kun se enrolavam nele, afinal era a sua destra estava apoiando a cabeça do castanho. Com os olhos arregalados, Johnny forçou sua boca a se desprender da sua “ _comida_ ” e encarou o homem em seus braços.

O sentimento de pânico cresceu dentro de si quando seu olhar repousou sobre seu pulso. Ali, em traços finos e linhas vermelhas, de maneira muito bem decorada estava gravado a letra “ _K_ ”. Algo que, definitivamente, não estava ali até ele se alimentar do humano a sua frente.

Se Johnny estava entrando em pânico, agora ele queria gritar quando desviou seus olhos para encarar Kun. O humano estava quase inconsciente, mas não era devido apenas a perda de sangue, mas também a magia de ligação de alma entre os dois sugando suas forças. A explicação e confirmação dos medos de Johnny estavam ali, nos olhos de Kun. Olhos que queimavam em dourado, tão intenso que podia machucar se você encarasse por muito tempo.

Johnny sabia o que significava, ele havia visto isso apenas uma vez em toda a sua vida, mortal e imortal. O brilho dourado dos olhos de Kun indicavam que ele era um destinado de sangue. Um humano que tinha sua vida ligada com a de um vampiro muito antes de nascer.

A letra em gravada no pulso de Johnny marcava os vampiros que tinham encontrados com seus destinados. O vampiro sempre recebia a inicial do humano destinado para si, aquele que seria sua única fonte de alimento pelo resto de sua vida imortal. 

Se rendendo ao vazio de sua mente, os olhos de Kun se fecharam, corpo mole sendo segurado frouxamente pelo braços de Johnny. O vampiro estava parado na mesma posição, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

☽ ⠂⠂⠂☯ ⠂⠂⠂ ☾

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e que eu tenha despertado a curiosidade de vocês também!
> 
> Até o próximo!
> 
> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos meninos. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.
> 
> Find Me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
